


DCU Drawbles

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Amnesia, Batmobile, Coffee, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Doodles, Drawble, Fanart, Kryptonite, Meme, Multi, Pajama Party, Pencil, Pilates, Pirates, Prompt Art, Punk, Singing, Steampunk, Tarot, Traditional Media, Windsurfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCU drawbles I did for various people either based either on prompts or on interests listed on LJ/DW profiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batman + Punk for megolas

**Author's Note:**

> Media: mostly pencil, some digital


	2. Batman + cross-dressing amnesiac hookers for derryderrydown




	3. Batman + Tarot for sanj




	4. Batman + windsurfing for shrieking_ell




	5. Superman + pirates for latxcvi




	6. Batman + Singin' in the Rain for petronelle




	7. Robin + pilates for smittywing




	8. Flash + gravity for iamza




	9. J'onn wearing his 'John Jones' trenchcoat for buggery




	10. a suggestive pile of discarded weaponry/accessories for Te




	11. Steampunk!Batmobile for iamza




	12. A superhero pajama party for Marinarusalka




	13. Poison Ivy and radioactive rubberbands for petra




	14. Batman's pet rock for odditycollector




	15. Wonder Woman for further




	16. Amanda Waller for odditycollector

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
